


First Impressions

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk Thorin, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fem. Thorin, Female Dwalin, Female Thorin, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is home alone, his Aunt Thorin gets drunk and Kili will have to take care of your beloved Aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> The translation was made by Werecakes  
> It's my first time writing beginning / middle / end. XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy. *3*

It was a very dark night, thick clouds blanketed the sky. The moon could only slightly illuminate the streets of Ered Luin. Kili was alone at home, his mother had forbidden him to leave because he had arranged a get-together again, with a group of guys. She had received an urgent call from Oin, about a dwarf about to give birth. Fili spent the night at the home of Lord Balin, he had missed some classes and was running late, if not for the punishment of Dis, he would be there with Fili. There was also Thorin who had left with Dwalin to chat in the tavern. 

Kili envied all these situations.

He tried to distract himself the best he could. It was not a good idea to disobey his mother and escape punishment. He read a whole book, ate cookies, did a little exaggerated dinner, ran around the house, sang and danced alone, toyed with the flame of a candle, and nothing cured the boredom that grew even more.

So he decided it would be a good idea, take a nap in front of the fireplace, the floor was hot. He relaxed crossing his legs and placing his hands behind his head. Listening to the crackling of wood burning smoothly. He focused on the soft noise, but then began to hear a sound in the distance, soft. It was the sound of two people singing two strong female voices singing a cheerful song, followed by small laugh when one went out of tune. Kili continued with closed eyes, for he knew one of the voices was his mother, but something about it seemed stronger and sound, so maybe it was not his mother. But then came a throaty, laughing, sound and then Kili came to the conclusion that one of the voices was clearly Dwalin then the other is consequently Thorin.

The singing was coming closer and closer, until it reached the door. Kili opened his eyes and turned his head to the doorway of the house, waiting for it to open up, but it did not, then he heard some funny sounds, a scratched at the door and the shuffling steps of someone dizzy. He waited trying to understand what the two women were doing on the other side. Then they began to laugh, a rare thing coming from Thorin, always so serious and focused.

"You're drunk!" Dwalin said to laughs.

"Haha! You are too! "Said Thorin, looking quite cheerful.

"Maybe so you have the courage to get close to a strong dwarf ... hmm you know. "Dwalin laughed, and clearly seemed to lean on the door.

Came a silence and a few seconds later the two women dwarfs laughed heavily, losing air. Clearly they were both very drunk, because the lock on the door swung several times, without opening the door.

Kili smiled, this by far was a funny situation, because he had never seen Thorin in a state of drunkenness. It was rare, usually she drank and went straight to her own room instantly falling asleep. If not, then she was cranky and silent. Today she must have had some good news, Kili thought, turning aside on the ground and resting his head in his hand, still watching the door with a smile on his face.

The door finally opened, and Thorin stumbled into the house, leaning on the door. "Oh," she laughed at herself.

"I'm going home my crumb. The bed is waiting for me! "Said Dwalin warmly.

"The bed or someone?" Joked Thorin.

Dwalin considered for a while, and raised a finger to Thorin, as if to speak the most important thing in her life. "Only the bed, but if it comes packed with a beautiful dwarf, I will not feel bad!" She grabbed Thorin's face with a strong hand, pressing her cheeks, and gave a strong kiss to Thorin's cheek, making her moan and laugh at the same time. "My friend ..."

"Hmmm?" Thorin still smile with cheeks pressed into Dwalin's strong hand.

"Hopefully you can find a dwarf who wants to take care of that your heart of stone." Dwalin smiled and hugged lovingly. "And of course that pulsating intimacy." Dwalin and Thorin ran her hand between Thorin's legs, who lets out a startled cry and pushes Dwalin away laughing at the abuse.

"How shameless, you ran a hand on me!" Thorin laughed strong "Go home, I'll take care of my innermost self." Thorin put her hands on Dwalin's shoulders and pushed her away.

Dwalin could not stop laughing, but if it was, crossing her legs by the way, singing a happy song.

Thorin stared for a moment watching her friend go, wobbling slightly as she moved from the door. She turned and closed the door propping up against it, even without realizing its curious spectator who was looking for the next step.

"Hi Aunt!" Kili said smiling brightly.

Thorin took a silent fright, widening her blue gray eyes at her nephew lying on the floor on his side, his head resting on his hand. She looked to one side, then the other, and smiled.

"Hello .. Kili?" She said slowly, moving away from the door, staggering a bit.

Kili chuckled, getting up from the floor by going to his Aunt. "Yes, I am. M'lady looks a little drunk. "

"A little? As my imagination is kind, I'm completely drunk. I'm seeing things. "She leaned against the wall, smiling at Kili.

Kili smiled at the phrase had said Thorin. She thought it was her imagination conjuring up Kili. "Want some help?" He stretched out his arms and caught her hands.

"I can walk, I came up here just fine ..." She tries to balance upright, but fails and returns the wall laughing.

Kili safely pulled at Thorin's arm and put it on his shoulders for balance. "Oh yes, I can see that." He then shifted the weight of the dwarven woman picking her up and put his arm around her waist, finding that Thorin was not as heavy set as she appeared, and that she had a small waist, which was hidden by the several layers of clothing she wore. "I think that you had a nice evening, something good happen?" Kili tried talking to his smiling Aunt.

But Thorin's smile fell and she made a sad face, looking at Kili, like a lost puppy. Kili looked at those blue eyes, wondering. Thorin would never, normally, make that face.

"Is everything okay?" He stopped in the middle of the hallway looking at her.

"No. .." She mewed holding onto Kili's tunic.

"What happened?" This was worrisome, Thorin has never acted like this before.

"Do you hate me?" She looked deep into his eyes.

"Of course not, Aunt." Kili held onto Thorin's waist and pressed harder to sustain his grip. She was getting a bit heavy now. "Why are you asking me this?"

Thorin dropped from Kili's grip to her feet. She reached up and traced a finger over his forehead, and passed between the eyebrows to the bridge of his nose, down to the tip, then lips and chin. "You're beautiful ..." She laughed kind of ashamed. Now stroking Kili's stubble. She seemed to analyze each trace of the boy, and her blue eyes were delighted by following her own finger on the skin of the young dwarf.

Kili did not know what to do. He just let her do what she wanted, without saying anything, just staring with a furrowed brow in confusion.

"I like you ..." She spoke softly, but loud enough for Kili to hear.

He was slightly flushed with the statement. "Um ... Aunt?" He turned to face her. "I think it best you take a cold shower."

Thorin nodded her head in agreement, but did not move from where she stood, continuing to stroke Kili's beard. So the young dwarf, bent a little. His shoulder pressed against her lap, he hugged her thighs, and picked her up from the floor. In surprise Thorin grabbed her nephew's shoulders and smiled slightly.

"Will you give me a bath?" She squirmed then hugged Kili's head, leaving the young dwarf underneath her breasts, face pressed against her belly.

Kili smiled, slowly walking down the hall. "I do not think that would be suitable, Aunt."

She lowered her head, leaving her black hair with soft silvery hair falling like a waterfall. She moaned disappointed, softly clutching at the back of Kili's coat.

"You are disappointed?" Kili asked when he placed Thorin onto her own feet in the bathroom doorway. She whispered something he could not hear, also because of the long hair are covering your entire face. "Hi? Auntie, you still with me? "He gently took the veil of hair that was covering her face. Thorin looked at him confused, then smiled and immediately endearing.

Kili was enchanted with that hot look and smiled, it was very different from the usual angry face Thorin bore. He then held her face between his hands and spoke softly. "Auntie, I'll let you take a cold shower, okay?" He took her hands and led her into the bathroom, leaving a well in the middle. Then he turned to the door and looked at her one last time. "Anything, just scream" And shut the door.

He was only there for 2 minutes and thought it strange silence, so he waited a little longer, his arms crossed in front of the bathroom door. The silence continued. "Auntie?" Nothing.

Kili thought for a moment and opened the door, only to see Thorin there, standing in the same place, looking at him in confusion, without having not moved an inch. "Thorin" Kili said indignantly. "You can not take your clothes off?"

Thorin shook her head, with the face of a naughty girl. She stumbled only slightly. Kili came fully into the bathroom to keep her from falling. "Alright, I'll help you." Said Kili, sounding defeated.

Kili guided Thorin to sit on the floor, and she did not complain. He took off her thick coat, her vest and began to untie the laces of his tunic. He was distraught to realize that her Aunt was looking at his face. He blushed and looked away continuing his ministry, completely untying the bonds, then pulling the tunic over Thorin's head, sending her hair cascading down. She was now with the thin blouse that was under her tunic.

He stood and held out his arms, catching Thorin under the arms to lift her off the ground. Holding her weight with a strong arm, he untied the bonds of her pants and pulled them down, laughing to have completely forgotten the boots. He sat Thorin on the edge of the tub and pulled at the boots, as if she were a delicate princess. Thorin smiled behind her curtain of hair. Finally Kili pulled her pants, and took her by the waist to get up again. "You ready?"

Thorin was wearing only her underwear, a thin strap blouse that barely covered her right shoulder and her female briefs that looked masculine. Kili noted the strong female body in his arms and something within him fluttered. His aunt was really a beautiful dwarf woman and hid behind the scowl and rough clothes.

Kili ran his hand gently down her face, brushing back the hair, feeling the softness of the beard on the side of her face. As many scars as her body had, her skin was still very soft. And he found himself lost in those deep blue eyes that stared back.

"Ugly ..." she murmured, half loose in the arms of Kili. Without looking away.

Kili shakes his head. "Absolutely not." He smiles and looks away.

"Then I must be old." Thorin gripped Kili's arms to balance better.

Kili looked back at her in confusion, frowning. "Why are you saying these things? You're not ugly and much less old. You're ... "

Thorin looked at him waiting Kili to complete the sentence, but Kili just blushed.

"I want you." Thorin said with conviction.

Kili's eyes widen. He could not believe what he had heard, his aunt wanted him. How so? In what way? He felt confused. "How so?"

Thorin grabbed his hand and guided it to her private parts covered by women's briefs, doing so caused Kili to become paralyzed with the sudden realization.

"Aunt! We did not ... "but before he finished his sentence, Thorin takes Kili's face with both hands and kisses him hard.

The first kiss startled him, but Kili slowly surrendered to the smooth taste of wine tasting lips. Thorin holds tightly Kili's head with both hands, and deepens the kiss slowly. She passes her tongue gently onto Kili's lips, opening them a little to touch the tip of the tongue. When he feels the sweet taste of Thorin's mouth, Kili lost against his better judgment and slid his tongue deep into that hot mouth.

It's like a small battle without winners, and without force Thorin bites Kili's lower lip, groaning reveling in the sensuality of drunken feel. Kili squeezes her waist, making her moan with the approach. "I. ..". Kili tries but Thorin licks the tip of the chin to the nose of Kili, who trembles.

"I love you ... I want you ..." Thorin says breathlessly, stroking the nape of Kili's neck. "Only you ..."

Kili stood there with his mouth open. His aunt loved him more than he imagined. Since he was undressing her, he felt his stomach filled with butterflies, but he refused to think of such things in respect, but now things got out of control. Thorin loved him, and how Bofur spoke once, drunks do not lie.

"Are you sure?" Kili said quietly, to be sure.

"You do not love me, right?" Thorin puts her hands on his chest and tried to push Kili away. "You prefer someone younger, and happier!" She seems clearly hurt. "Sure ... because you are young how could you feel attraction to an old woman like me?" Her sudden laughter was bitter.

Kili grabs her hand on his chest, staring at Thorin. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No!" Thorin was quick, even drunk, she grabbed the cord of his robe and managed to wrap her arms around him, easily holding on.

Kili started, he did not expect someone who was limp in his arms a few minutes ago was so quick and agile. "Tho-Thorin what are you doing?"

Thorin spread her legs, pulling Kili closer. Making him touch her firm thighs. She held his head in her hands and then pulled Kili back into a deep tongue kiss, smearing the mouth of Kili with passion. She sucked and enjoyed that hot mouth. Making Kili moan with pleasure.

Kili sighed and closed his eyes enjoying one stolen kiss, he didn't care to resist. Between moans and sucks Kili whispered into Thorin's mouth. "I love you, always loved ...".

Thorin pulled from the kiss abruptly. And Kili thought he said something wrong, he tried to wiggle his arms but they are stuck behind him. "What?" He looks at Thorin with wide eyes. "I. .."

Thorin strongly sucks his neck pulling a moan from Kili that is thick and strong. "Do not regret ..." She kisses the mark she left. "Unless I go away ..."

"No no no, do not go .... do not go ..." Kili gasping sighed, leaning against the thighs of Thorin.

Thorin shoved his hands inside the robe Kili, running her calloused hands over the hairy chest and massage with her fingertips, turning and squeezing his nipples making the young dwarf, squirm and moan softly.

"Tho-Thorin,you don't know what you're doing ... maybe we should talk ..." Kili tried to argue he did not want things to go this way. His drunk aunt could not remember very well what was between the two the next day because of drinking. He loved her very much and was afraid to tell her about his feelings, thinking she would deny him, but this is surreal.

"I know what I'm doing" She tore open Kili's tunic, revealing the warm skin of the young dwarf.

Thorin undid Kili's belt and ties to his trousers. Kili tried to react, but Thorin was smart. With the ties from Kili's trousers she tied Kili's ankles and wrists.

Kili eyes widened, Thorin suddenly stopped just sitting there in front of him.

"What?" Kili asked when he realized that Thorin was a little confused. "Thorin?" He fidgeted a little.

"Have you done this before?" Thorin looked a little flushed, if not for the drink Kili could believe that she was embarrassed.

"Why are you asking this question now?" Kili shuffled his hips.

Thorin rested her hands on his thighs and leaned up almost touching Kili's lips. "You've already done this before?" She asked again, this time slowly.

Kili was getting very horny with the situation, it was embarrassing, but also very hesitant. He hesitated for a moment, but said quietly. "No. .."

"What?? I swore you had slept with half the village! "Indignantly Thorin rose one eyebrow.

"You judge me badly, Thorin" Kili lips nibbled at the dwarf woman.

"You deserves it." She gives a light kiss. And slowly she went down with kisses. First the chin, neck, breast, a nipple, she sucked viciously, pulling a sigh of Kili, leaning his head back.

"Thorin ... ah ..." Kili sighs, lifting his head to see Thorin kissing his abdomen. "And you?" He breathes panting.

She stops kissing. "I what?"

Kili laughs awkwardly. "Of course, that stupid question Ahaha!"

Thorin raises her head and looks into Kili's eyes. He stops laughing instantly.

"I never did that ..." Thorin smiled blushing heavily.

Kili is only a reaction to open the mouth and stare in surprise at Thorin. She then holds the waistband to Kili's briefs and lowers revealing his hard cock. Without thinking much she kisses the tip, making Kili give a little jump.

"It's much bigger than I imagined." Said Thorin slowly stroking the hard cock.  
Kili smiled breathless. Thorin grasps the shaft sliding to the base. She tries sucking just the tip, licking the slit and the tip tasting pre cum, reveling in the small moans of Kili.

Kili starting to move his hips a little to feel more of that hot mouth delicious that gives him pleasure. "OH! Thorin, untie me please ... "begs Kili.

Thorin for wiping the corners of her lips. "Want me to stop?" She lifts her head.

"NO!" Kili widens his eyes pleading. "I ... I just want to touch you" Kili asks softly.

Thorin considers the request, and smiles, which nourish hopes when he sees Thorin. She did not think of leaving Kili free from the shackles lose control, even if little. She is still a bit dizzy, drunk, and takes the feminine briefs to pull off slowly, resting a hand Kili's shoulder.

He just watches the movements of Thorin mesmerized by well sculpted body of the dwarf woman he both admired and nurtured secret love, now revealed in a strange way.

Thorin gives a little stumble and Kili is startled. "Thorin!"

"I'm fine ... I'm fine haha" She messes with Kili's hair.

Kili has the most hesitant view of his life, seeing the lubrication of Thorin's slipping down her scarred thighs. She was very horny and it moved directly to Kili, making his cock ache.

Thorin of approaches Kili, and he extends his tongue. She looks at him questioningly, trying to understand what he wants, but then a light illuminates her mind and she moves back to the edge of the tub. She holds onto the edge, opening her legs a little in front of Kili's face, and without warning Kili's mouth is on her with a passionate hunger.

Thorin is amazing, shaking all over, with the voracity of Kili's attack. She moans loudly leaving the muscles tense with pleasure that seemed inevitable.

"Uh! Kili, Kili, it feels so good ... "She purrs like a cat. Then she departs sharply and bends over to take Kili's mouth.

The kiss is hot and passionate, and they both lick and suck. But Thorin decided to stop looking into Kili's eyes, which mirrors the same passion in her own eyes. Then she takes hold of Kili's hard cock with one hand and with the other she holds him on the shoulder, not to lose her balance when she falls slowly onto that hot cock.

Kili opens his mouth, speechless when he moans Thorin's name with lust. She is hot and wet and it feels wonderful. Eye contact continues when Thorin sits completely in the lap Kili's lap, breathing heavily.

Thorin is wide-eyed, and she holds the face of Kili for a while without moving.

"This is within ... uh .... so ...." Thorin tries to complete the sentence, but can not feel when Kili retract the cock inside her. "OH! Uh this is so .... "

"So tight, I will not stand .... it is .... I love you so much." Kili frowns kissing and nibbling her chin. "Untie me," he pleads. "Let me touch you"

Thorin finally gives into Kili's pleas, and with trembling hands, she unties the knots holding his ankles and wrists, which when released she's enveloped in a possessive embrace.

"I love you so much!" He caresses the entire body of Thorin making her moan with possessive touch. "Let me love you" He squeezes the strong firm breasts and hungry, he sucks a nipple, sucking and sliding his tongue over it, making Thorin tremble as she holds the nape of Kili's neck.

Thorin howling with delight, even without moving her hips when Kili moves forward gently laying Thorin on the bathroom floor, finally moving his hips, starting with shallow thrusts because his was over stimulated, even without done much. He slipped a hand from the navel to the neck of the beautiful dwarf woman who gives herself to him with passion.

"Kili ..." Thorin holds his hand on her neck and takes two fingers in her mouth, sucking the digits. "Love me ..."

She did not need asking twice. Kili leans forward starts strong pushes against Thorin's crotch, hearing that wet and seductive sound of skin on skin. He takes Thorin into a slow kiss, entwining both hands and holding them to the floor. They gave themselves to climax.

The movements of Kili started getting erratic, and Thorin legs trembled moaning very loudly into Kili's mouth. Then he came in a silent roar, along with Thorin that deliciously squeezed his cock inside.

They never lost eye contact. Trying to regulate breathing. Sweat ran down his face Kili while he was enchanted with the beauty lying under him.

"I. .. love you, Thorin ..." He hugged her.

Thorin had tears in her eyes and hugged him back, wrapping her legs around Kili's waist.

"I ... love you too ..." She kissed his shoulder, and was slowly falling asleep in the arms of her nephew.

When Kili realized that his aunt had fallen asleep, he smiled and took her in his arms, grabbing one of the towels and soaking in a bucket. He cleaned Thorin carefully.

"Will you remember?" Kili gently kisses the lips of Thorin, tenderly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin wakes up after a long time with a terrible hangover. She gets out of bed pulling on her coat, walking slowly, feeling a little discomfort. She does not remember exactly how she got home, but she is relieved when she realizes she made it anyway.

She stood in the doorway watching the movement in the bathroom, and was curious to see what was happening when she came and saw Kili washing his face.

"Good Day, Thorin." He greeted her with a bright smile.

"Good morning ..." She stared at Kili, trying to understand when she noticed a dark purple mark on the neck of the young dwarf, and she slowly began to remember. "Kili ..."

Kili stopped smiling, following the look of Thorin to her neck. "Do not remember it? Okay, you were very drunk and .... "

"We made love ..." Thorin completed the sentence for him.

Panic settled in the heart of Kili and your eyes. "It's not what you think ..." Kili then realized she did not say 'fucked', but said 'make love'. "You're not mad?"

"No," answered Thorin quietly.

"You don't think that I took advantage of you while you were drunk?"

"No"

"Wait a moment, you reached this conclusion because the hickey on my neck?" Kili thought it strange that this was all Thorin could say after the two had slept together.

"No"

"Stop it, please explain, I'm not so smart" Kili whimpered.

Thorin smiled and approach Kili, pulling from his tunic a stained towel with blood. "Guarding memories?"

Kili is red with embarrassment, and tries to explain himself before it gets worse. "I, I! Because I could only fix things in the morning, and I-I sleep, everybody sleeps ... I'm an idiot "

"But it's the idiot that I love." Thorin smiled kindly, Kili hugged and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kili's smile was the brightest in all his life, Thorin hugged him tightly, pressing his cheek against hers. "You remembered!"


End file.
